


If Not For Marcus Aurelius

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Llud are late getting home</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not For Marcus Aurelius

Part One

“Where's Daddy? I want him.” Theo, hot and bothered as only a crotchety two-year-old can be, tosses among the sheepskins. Finally Arthur soothes him to sleep, singing softly, gently rubbing his forehead. But the question remains unanswered. Where is Kai? And Llud for that matter. Two days late back from a simple mission to Ambrose's territory and Arthur is becoming increasingly anxious.

Not to mention Lenni, restlessly pacing, perhaps only a week away from bearing Kai's second child – and Rowena in one of the foulest tempers Arthur can ever recall in the two years they have been married. Tetchy and cantankerous. Look at her sideways at your peril..........

The spring weather has been glorious, sunny warm days stretching into balmy evenings. But the atmosphere in the longhouse is tense and apprehensive. Now Arthur makes sure that Theo is settled in Llud’s bed, looks across at Lenni, long asleep from worry and fatigue. Sighing, he returns to the main room of the longhouse. Rowena’s mood is not likely to have miraculously improved.

Cautiously he sits down at the table, watches her vigorously swabbing the wood. “I’m going to ride out at dawn tomorrow. See if I can meet Kai and Llud returning. It could be nothing more than Llud having run into Kirk or Ambrosius, gotten drinking and talking……..” Exasperated, Rowena throws her sodden rag back into the wooden bucket. “Rubbish and I’ll say it now that Lenni’s not here to read our lips. You don’t have to try and placate me because I’m a woman. I’m just as concerned – I love them both too. Kai and Llud would never stay away with Lenni so near her time. Something’s wrong.”

Wearily Arthur puts his face in his hands. “I should have left this afternoon – or go now. That’s actually……..” He starts to rise to his feet. For a minute, Rowena’s expression softens. “You only got back from Brandreth’s territory yourself at midday. Nothing could have been done sooner – besides, leave now and you’ll slide off the horse from exhaustion. Then where would we all be? Get a decent night’s rest and set out at first light.”

Irascible she may be, but also prudent and formidably strong. Not the daughter of a powerful warrior king for nothing……….And she’s right, his very bones are smarting with tiredness. “Are you coming to bed?” He holds out a tentative hand. “No thank you.” Her voice brisk again. “There are things I need to do in case Lenni…….and there’s Theo to look after tomorrow.” And she bustles outside, snapping at the door sentries to stop slouching.

Arthur sleeps badly anyway, tossing, his mind overwrought. Some time during the night he comes half awake whimpering, feels Rowena’s warm fingers stroking his hair. “It’ll be alright sweetheart……..go back to sleep…….all alright.” Plummeting into a bottomless slumber that he awakens from abruptly at dawn, already frantic to be on horseback and away.

From the next room Arthur can hear Rowena talking patiently to Theo. However touchy her mood, she is inevitably tender with him. Moving quietly, he tries not to rouse Lenni – but she blinks at him drowsily, brown eyes wide, her braided hair making her look like a frightened child. “Kai and Llud…….you’re going to search today?” Hiding his gaze, Arthur bends down to kiss her smooth dark head. “Of course. It will be something irksome, like Ambrose refusing to make his mark on the treaty because Mark is grazing cattle on his boundaries. Now, save your strength. Rest and try not to worry.”

Grabbing a handful of bread and fruit, Arthur is almost at the doors when he turns back………. For reasons which he will never fully fathom, he hurries to the chest behind the hearth………the chest containing some of the prize retrieved by he and Kai, Llud and Mark after rescuing his father and brother from Hoxel.

Gold and silver, chalices studded with gems, monastery ornaments. Some of it has been used over the past few years to purchase arms and other essential supplies for the village. But most of it still glitters there in opulent stealth. A shining bulwark against calamity, want and loss. Perhaps against just such a blow as today. Please God………. Fervently he grabs an assortment of trinkets and stuffs them in a saddlebag. Better to be safe than remorseful………..

Then stops once more and pulls something in a small grey pouch from behind a few loose strands of wicker……… near his old sleeping nook………his secret hidey hole as a child.

Outside Rowena walks him to the stables, holding Theo’s hand while he chatters ceaselessly. Whatever gentleness she may have vouchsafed during the night, today she is all practicality. “Be careful. We want to see all three of you returning full-fledged through the palisade. And you know how fond you are of becoming involved in things that may not be strictly your business.” Waving firmly as he rides away. Thankful that he cannot see the silly tears clouding her vision………

It should be a straightforward journey to Ambrose’s village – and yet as he rides along, something badgers incessantly at the edges of Arthur’s mind. A recent report from some of the other chieftains. About fresh supplies of weapons being scarce and hard to acquire. Their usual sources running dry………Of course, Mordant - he who Kai once left bound in a cage after some “honest thievery” with his Saxon friend Rulf. Something about Mordant moving on, relinquishing his encampment……….and Mordant’s forge is only a little way west of Ambrose’s territory……….

All at once Arthur is certain – wheels his horse abruptly and goes crashing through the forest toward the river. He has not had any meetings with Mordant since Kai returned triumphantly with his bounty of pilfered swords. All his weapons have been acquired through Mark’s Cornish ports or Karn’s supplies.

Now his heart is thundering in his throat and an icy necklet of cold sweat girding his neck……….

It is nearly sunset when Arthur gallops up to Mordant’s palisade. Dishevelled and frantic . At the gate stands one rather indolent guard, propped up heavily by his spear. Over his shoulder Arthur can see that Mordant’s camp has already been stripped – the forge lies idle and only a handful of men can be seen lazing in the late afternoon shadows.

But he has no need to even announce his arrival. Mordant suddenly appears from behind his dilapidated longhouse, thin and rawboned, black-grey beard wild and unkempt. Beside him is his habitual silver-haired henchman Kyn.

Grinning eerily , Mordant gestures for Arthur to enter. “Oh young Arthur, quite a long time since we’ve had the pleasure of your company. Yet I somehow thought you might be along today or tomorrow. Come in, come in………I believe we could have something here that once belonged to you.”

Feeling distinctly sick, Arthur dismounts and walks inside. Kyn gives out a fiendish bark of laughter. The man is clearly half-witted as well as repulsive. “Round this way young Arthur.” Mordant’s tone is mocking and gleeful. “Just to the side here…..and what a surprise we have………”

A large black metal cage………no doubt the same one where Mordant once sought to roast Rulf………and inside, hobbled and gagged…….Kai and Llud…………

 

Part Two

Arthur is consumed by rage……..engulfed by dread……….ridden with fear. Above the filthy restraint stuffed into his mouth, Kai’s brown eyes flash meaningfully, telling him to be calm, remain vigilant, there will be a way out of this plight………or around it. Steadily conveying his relief and trust and love. Their father sits inscrutably observing, although the binding around his good wrist must be chafing and the tight gag almost suffocating.

With a demonic chuckle, Mordant strides to the cage, slides one hand almost sensuously down the bars. “I couldn’t believe my luck when I saw this pair bathing in the river – having stopped for a bit of relaxation and refreshment. On their way from old imitation Roman Ambrose’s apparently - having concluded your business Arthur. So……..I knew it wouldn’t take long for you to guess the game so to speak, once you realised that your precious Saxon brother and mighty silver-handed father were late coming home.”

He turns back toward Arthur, still chortling. “Perhaps you would like to explain the situation further Kyn?” Kyn shuffles over to Arthur, baring his rotten teeth in a fetid grin. “You see Mordant and I are moving on as it were - off to Gaul, to a nice little Roman villa by the sea perhaps. Plenty going cheap these days. And let’s just say the forge has been a nice profitable venture for the last few years. Anyway, most of our men have already gone. Just the remnants remaining.”

Mordant spits into the grass at Arthur’s boots, openly flaunting his contempt now that he has the upper hand. “Remnants are plenty for our needs……..but never let it be said that we’re not civilized, even generous.” He places a scaly hand companionably on Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur flinches with gall. The cuntish putrid bastard. “You see, I am going to offer you a parting gift Arthur of the West. Something priceless beyond determining and it’s for you to choose. Your legendary father who forged you into manhood or your handsome brother, the warrior Saxon always breathing down your neck. One will be free to return home with you and the other must go in chains with me to Gaul. For me to do with as I will.”

Hawking loudly again, Mordant points quizzically toward the cage. “So which is it to be? Kai or Llud? Hurry now, I don’t have all day and the tides wait for no man.” Ebony stars whirl through Arthur’s blurring vision and his head pounds as his body is flooded by frosty sweat. Only by the most formidable force of will does he remain implacable and upright.

Staring straight ahead, he can interpret Kai’s frenetically signalled message. And Arthur’s heart splinters……..

“Take Llud……..save our father beloved………..I love you…….be strong……but please rescue Llud………

Briefly, sorrowfully, Arthur nods in acknowledgement and sees the affirmation in his big brother’s steadfast gaze. “Alright.” He cannot bear to look at Kai and cannot bear to look away. “I choose Llud.”

Their father’s eyes widen in consternation as Kyn steps forward to unlock the cage. Mordant smiles complacently. “I will even return his horse so he can ride home in comfort. You may think me nothing but an uncouth fool who ran an armoury but we know how to be fair and courteous. As well as patient. I have waited Arthur and now I have won.”

Keeping an iron grip on Llud’s good arm, Kyn marches him around the back of Mordant’s longhouse, obviously towards the stables. Slowly Arthur takes a deep fortifying breath, crushing the impulse to simply run fucking Mordant through, knowing that he still has too many henchmen lurking around his encampment. However there still may be another way……..

Reaching into the pouch at his waist, Arthur draws out a shimmering handful of silver trinkets and proffers them to Mordant. “Here, name your price. Anything and I will willingly, gladly pay it for Kai’s freedom. Buy another villa near the ocean for Kyn.” Breaking into raucous laughter, Mordant shakes his greasy head. “I don’t need your ornaments or your money Arthur. I have plenty of my own and more to spare. No, what I do need – and want – is your Saxon brother who once made me look such a dolt and stole from me. And now the big comely brute is all mine.”

Affably he claps Arthur on the back. “By the gods, I’m well pleased with this bargain. A fine day’s work. You see I was sure that your noble Kai would offer himself in exchange for your father’s release – and I was right.” He sighs contentedly. “On your way then young Arthur. I believe our business is at last complete……”

It is one of the most sombre and bleak moments of Arthur’s life – riding away from Mordant’s encampment, leaving his Kai as a prisoner, fettered in that fucking cage, at the mercy of that cunt ……… He has done it before - left his big brother behind while he escaped or used Kai as a hostage. Prostrating memories, to be recalled sparingly and only as a cautionary reminder. Hoxel and the prize. Cerdig and his diseased sheep and goats.

Arthur shudders violently at the desolate recollections, hot tears dazzling his vision. His One God clearly saw and measured – especially the hopelessness in those beautiful brown eyes at Cerdig’s bedside……….and now Kai is suffering the recompense in his, Arthur’s, stead. What to be done though? How to rescue the love of his life……..?

A few feet behind him Llud rides along grim-faced, both of them obviously preoccupied with devising plans, concocting strategies. When they are a couple of leagues from the foundry, they make camp. Silent and brooding. Until Llud shatters the hush, his voice an agonised whisper.

“My fault Arthur. We had concluded our business with Ambrose, the treaty re-signed early. Kai was anxious to get home – to you, to Lenni, so near her time, to young Theo. I convinced him to stop, bathe in the river because it was so warm and we had time to spare. Even though I knew we were near to Mordant’s foundry. That’s when he and his men got us………..”

The torment in his voice is heartrending. “Easy pickings with our weapons on the bank. Always expect the unexpected – one of the first lessons I taught you and your brother when I trained you for battle………At my advanced age, making a fundamental mistake – being lulled into a false ideal of security because Mordant hasn’t sought revenge for years. Once a viper, always a viper – another lesson I leathered into you and Kai and simply tossed into the wind like burnt feathers. All my fault.”

Llud stops abruptly, overcome by anguish. Quietly Arthur puts a comforting hand on his father’s shoulder. “No-body’s fault. That cruel bastard would have taken vengeance one way or another. He’s been biding his time for years. All we need to concentrate on is how to free Kai. Not laying foolish blame. Here.” He hands Llud a cup of mead. “Drink this and tell me your thoughts. Obviously we cannot go back to the village and get a rescue force - by that time Mordant will have Kai on the boat to Gaul. And although his men aren’t that many in number, there must still be at least a dozen of them, none raw warriors either. I do have a few ideas but I’d like your……….”

Suddenly they are interrupted by the sound of galloping horse-hooves thundering in their direction, an excited equine whinny, the clink of metal on leather. Instinctively Arthur and Llud dive for their swords, spring to their feet, glance at each other in frenzied collusion. Attack on sight……….

And into the clearing hurtles a wildly grinning Mark……..

“Smelt your fire. Thought you’d be here somewhere. I must have only missed you by a couple of hours Arthur – coming to your village to discuss some Saxon longboat sightings close to my coastline. Anyway, Rowena told me where you were headed and why. So I followed your trail.” With a smug swagger, Mark dismounts.

“Thought I could lend a hand rather than cooling my heels idly in your guest quarters. After all, you know me. Always had a keen nose to sniff out trouble - and one look at Lenni’s overripe belly told me that if Kai wasn’t at home, it wasn’t by choice.” Mark nods in self-approbation. “Kai’s obviously not with you - conclusion, Kai’s in some sort of trouble. Therefore, where’s the excitement? What’s to be tackled?”

By the time Mark has been fully enlightened and he has consumed the vast bulk of the meat spitting over the fire, Arthur is still uncertain how exactly to liberate Kai. Their fervid discussions interminably circle and overlie. No scheme seems foolproof or perhaps foolish enough to Arthur. He is contemplating an infinite Cimmerian abyss of loss…….

Finally Llud sighs and settles down among the blankets piled beside Arthur’s sheepskins. Exhausted by guilt and grief. “I hate to think of what sort of rest Kai will suffer again tonight…….in that freezing cage. Nothing but a bit of mouldy bread and sour milk to quell his growling belly. And something more……bloody Mordant and Kyn, stinking like rancid goat cheese, blowing each other’s horns just a few feet way. Groaning and humping.”

Mark merely grunts, completely unsurprised – but Arthur’s blue eyes grow round in startled astonishment. “You mean Mordant and Kyn……? Llud gives a bitter snort of laughter. “You don’t listen to much campfire gossip do you Arthur? Oh yes, that pair have been notorious for years. Anyway, not all Mordant’s fortune has been made trading in weapons – probably not even the lion’s share of it. There have always been rumours that he sells more than armaments for gold and forges more than swords in his rotten camp.” Quickly Arthur shrugs, indicating his ignorance.

“Golden-haired slaves. So popular on the slave blocks of Athens and Rome.” Llud furiously flings the dregs of his mead into the flames. “Mainly Saxon captives and mainly men and boys apparently.”

Curiously though Arthur is suddenly silent, biting his lip, staring contemplatively into the fire. Maybe……… Could it work? One last reckless throw of the dice – and not depending on his own role-playing skills unfortunately……….Still, probably the only realistic chance that they now have…….

Arthur glances up at Mark and Llud who are staring at him, baffled. Yet all at once, for the first time that night, Arthur looks faintly hopeful. “You both might think that I’m moonsick…….and perhaps I am………but I may have just stumbled upon a way to rescue Kai. Listen…………”

 

Part Three

It is perhaps the most extraordinary sight that Kai has ever seen in some respects – and at first he is sure he is dreaming, after another restless uncomfortable night in Mordant’s fucking cage………..

Riding through the palisade, as bold as brass, winking with effrontery is Mark………King of Cornwall……….son of Arthur’s imposing Aunt Lia and the fabled Aberthol………habitual braggart and inveterate swaggering hulk……and suddenly uphill gardener?

Because it is Mark as Kai has never seen him before and by bloody Hades, hopes never to see him again………..

Clad in what are obviously Arthur’s blue breeches, stretched to their farthest reach across his ample arse and delineating rather too much for comfort – let alone decency – in front. Also wearing one of Llud’s old white tunics, similarly staining against his beefy chest and plump nipples. His own thick leather sword belt slung low around his rotund hips. A jaunty red kerchief encircling his forehead and two or three rather monastic silver chains encircling his throat. Reeking of what can only be the fragrant oil Arthur always carries for “cleansing wounds” (or more truthfully, in case a likely amorous escapade, involving his big brother, rears its stiff length…..)

Above the grubby gag Kai’s brown eyes widen even further when Mark dismounts and practically minces toward Mordant on the arches of his feet. Then speaks in a lisping, high-pitched, sing-song voice. “Greetings.” Mordant regards him cautiously – as well he might. “The same.”

Mark sways in what he plainly thinks is an effeminate manner – but rather more resembles a stout oak being flung about in a tempest. “Marcus Aurelius. Roman merchant and purveyor of fine luxury goods. At your service.” He gives a lopsided curtsey. Stumbling sleepily out of the longhouse, enthusiastically scratching his balls through his droopy breeches, Kyn cocks his tousled head to one side. “You sound like a Cornishman to me.”

Trust that dimwitted bonehead to note something telling at precisely this crucial moment. Luckily Mark makes a spectacular recovery. Trailing a languid hand across Kyn’s shoulder, he emits a simpering chortle. “Of course I sound a little Cornish – I do so much bartering in the ports there. But you know us traders – a little bit of this, a bit more of that, a snippet of the other………”

Fairly soon, thinks Kai, he is going to burst into uproarious chuckling and it will be impossible to stop – grimy gag and dire desperate circumstances notwithstanding. As it is, clenching his stomach muscles to prevent the laughter from erupting is already proving decidedly painful. Hopefully then Mark will soon tame the coy smirking and get to the marrow of his business here. Although Kai already has a fairly shrewd idea about what is going on. After all, unlike Arthur, he is somewhat fond of scurrilous campfire gossip, exchanged over good mead and intrepid dicing.

Slipping what could be interpreted as a seductive arm through Mordant’s, Mark meaningfully strokes his nose. “I have heard on good authority that you sometimes sell……..certain alluring Apollos to interested parties such as me……..for the right price………..measures of silver perhaps.” Pursuing his lips, Mordant takes a few considering steps in the opposite direction, exchanges a pointed glance with Kyn, turns back toward Mark, rubbing his whiskery chin. “That might be correct…….for the right inducement. But you’re a mite late my friend. Today we board the boat for Gaul – and we won’t be coming back. Perhaps if you had come calling a few weeks ago we could have……..satisfied your cravings.”

Sighing prettily, Mark gazes around him, allowing his eyes to sparkle as if noticing Kai in the cage for the very first time. Excitedly he flounces up to the bars, licks one brawny finger, quivers suggestively. “What about this winsome Adonis? He’s a princely specimen – and obviously your captive. Just what I prefer too – big and blonde and, no doubt, handsomely endowed.” Before spinning around, Mark proffers Kai a quick wink. At some level, the doughty King of Cornwall is enjoying this performance………..

“Well Marcus Aurelius, I had thought to keep this one for my own pleasures.” Mordant lazily fondles his skinny bum, fishes in a pouch of his unkempt tunic to retrieve some ancient food item (the thought of what exactly it is and where it’s been makes Kai shudder), begins to ruminatively chew. “But I’m a man of sense and reason – and you’re clearly a man of taste. If your silver is weighty enough, I could be persuaded to make a bargain.”

Nodding toward Kyn to unlock the cage, he looks quizzically at Mark. With an effete smile, Mark prances over to his horse and unhooks a sack that jingles and clanks. Handing it to Mordant, he waits while the armourer spills its shining contents on to a nearby table. Goblets and trinkets, beakers and chains. The flash of a ruby, the shimmer of an emerald, the blink of a sapphire.

Mordant’s eyes glow with greed and he scoops the ornaments back into the sack. “I think we might be able to come to some sort of mutually satisfying agreement.” Calling over his shoulder – “Kyn, bring the Saxon thief here.” Twisting Kai’s bound arms behind his back, Kyn marches him to stand near Mark. Lasciviously Mark licks his fleshy lips.

“Yes, all I could wish for – and perhaps quite a bit more. We shall see.” Mark offers another bright smile. “If you’re happy, then I certainly am. Please remove the gag though – the sight of it could make a man lose his……..professional composure.” Roughly Kyn pulls the stinking rag from Kai’s mouth and Kai gulps and splutters, gratefully taking in relieving gasps of air.

“Alright.” Inclining his head politely, Mark starts to manoeuvre Kai toward his horse. “It has been a pleasure – but I have what I want now and I too have an exotic destination in front of me. The mighty King of Cornwall has asked that I supply him with a particular type of ambrosial wine and its delivery is overdue. So, my thanks again and I……..” Mordant throws a companionable arm around his thickset shoulders. “But my good Marcus Aurelius, I couldn’t possibly let you ride away without sampling the goods in front of Kyn and me, thus ensuring perfect customer satisfaction.”

All at once uncertain, Mark gives what purports to be a confident grin, yet more resembles an uneasy grimace. Hesitantly, he pushes at Kai’s lower lip, opens his mouth wide, reveals his dazzling white teeth. Guffawing loudly, Mordant and Kyn glance at each other, highly amused. “He’s not a bloody horse Marcus – although he may well be hung like one of those magnificent stallions bred by Yorath the Jute.” Snorting a wad of slimy snot into the grass, Modrant fixes Mark with a wily, somehow menacing gaze. “No, before you leave, you must show me that this majestic Saxon prize won’t be wasted on you.” He stands, silently, ominously waiting.

Taking a heavy breath, Mark slides one hasty finger across Kai’s taut arse. “Yes Mordant. All good. Not a gripe in sight. The gods have certainly been generous today. Now I really must…….” Slowly, Kyn shakes his grizzled head. “My master said to sample……..so do it properly.” Mordant folds his arms meaningfully.

Already, Kai can see a strand of sweat glistening inside the collar of Llud’s shirt, girding Mark’s husky neck. He needs to do this convincingly and fast………

Without warning he pushes his groin against Mark’s hot trembling hand, closes his eyes, imagines it is Arthur………and magically nature takes its foreordained course.

Eyes still tightly shut, Kai hears Mordant and Kyn burst into approving laughter. “A bargain at any price Marcus Aurelius. He seems to like you already.” Suddenly affable once more, Mordant gestures toward Mark. “I know you said that you have to be in Cornwall yesterday, but I think both of us should delay our journeys for a few hours and enjoy some celebratory food and drink together. Both being men of similar disposition as it were. And as a well-travelled merchant, you will fully appreciate the quality of the adder’s sting I can afford to serve in my longhouse. Come Marcus, to refuse would be churlish.”

The ever-congenial host now, he ushers Mark firmly inside. “Kyn, gather the men together for one last feast and keep our cocky Saxon friend at your side. Gaul will still be there tomorrow………”

Arthur has been pacing frenetically for most of the day. It is well into the afternoon and Mark has been gone since soon after day break. Not helped by the fact that he is wearing Mark’s breeches and they keep threatening to tumble to his feet – no matter how tightly he loops his belt. Llud appears rather raffish in Mark’s customary sleeveless leather tunic. But it was the best they could improvise at short notice – since, clad in his usual attire, Mark looks anything but a Roman merchant on the prowl.

“Really Arthur.” Looking up from where he is tending the fire, Llud shakes his head. “You’ll wear a furrow in that grass soon.” Halting abruptly, Arthur sighs. “Where do you get your infinite patience from Llud?” Llud gets to his feet, smiling grimly. “I don’t feel patient at all – there are butterflies whirling in my belly and ants running riot in my breeches. I just disguise the fact a little better than you - and I know from long experience that a watched cauldron never boils.”

Despite himself, Arthur feels some of the tension leach from his shoulders. If Llud is waxing so lyrical in his speech, then their father is feeling a little better and stronger. Perhaps he too should place a few more shards of faith in Mark accomplishing…………

Exactly what Mark claimed he could because suddenly there is a crash of approaching hooves……..a crushing of undergrowth…….and the King of Cornwall’s large dappled horse appears, Mark grinning triumphantly astride……..and behind his hulking back, smiling with his heart in his beautiful brown eyes, is Kai……..

 

Part Four

Stay upright even if you’re prostrated by relief, your body drenched in sweat, your hands shaking, your heart thudding, your knees weak as a new born calf’s……..Remember Mark is watching………Just be astute and pragmatic and brotherly………….

Follow Llud’s lead……….give Kai a chaste embrace and a reassuring pat on the shoulder…….be grateful to God that Mark’s huge loose breeches disguise your stiff leaping cock………..offer Mark your thanks and blink away your joyful tears……..

“It was nothing really.” Mark is all preening complacency. “Mordant and Kyn are as doltish as dry cow turds. Kai and I easily got the better of them.” Hungrily Kai is wolfing down a pile of bread and meat, slurping from a cup of mead. He looks up anxiously at Arthur. “Mark said that everything was well at home……..Lenni?”

So wonderful to be able to ruffle that soft blonde hair again, even if you itch to plunge your fingers in and pull his mouth to yours. “Yes, worried about you and Llud of course – but otherwise simply waiting.” Kai swallows a generous mouthful and sucks the grease from his fingers. Best not stare too closely or not even Mark’s breeches will be sufficient concealment………..

“And Rowena…….all well there too?” Refilling his mead cup, Kai gets to his feet, stretching his cramped muscles. Arthur looks at him quizzically, not really understanding. “Yes, she’s busy caring for Theo but anxious naturally. Everyone will be relieved to see you and Llud safely home tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Behind Mark’s back, Kai throws Arthur a meaningful glance, those beautiful brown eyes now soft with desire. “Now that I’ve eaten, I'm going to the river and washing off the stink of that cage.” Thoughtfully Arthur nods as if the idea merely appeals to his ever-practical nature. “I’ll come with you. I can keep watch and we can talk.”

As they walk staidly off into the undergrowth, Llud draws Mark discreetly back toward the fire. “You have my eternal gratitude Mark. To think that we once sought to batter each other insensible in a senseless duel. The bad old days remember? Of course any way we can show our gratitude…….you have only to name it.” He reaches for the honeyed wine, noting that Kai and Arthur have now disappeared into the encroaching dusk. “Here, a few more cups of mead to celebrate and then perhaps we can swap our tunics back………..”

Hand in hand, they race toward the river, laughing like children. “Oh my Kai…….” Cupping Kai’s face between his trembling fingers, Arthur at last kisses that glorious mouth……..tenderly……..passionately……….humbly. “We didn’t know what else…..no use offering to take your place, Mordant didn’t want me……….and of course it had to be Mark since Mordant doesn’t know him………We just had to gamble that selling you to a big burly Roman merchant as a slave would appeal to his brutalized………..”  
“Arthur?”  
“Yes, my heart?”  
“Please fucking shut up beloved.”  
“Oh…….”

Throwing off his clothes, Kai plunges into the river, shivering a little because it is more crisp than he had expected, drenching his lean golden body in aromatic oil, grinning wildly as he follows the direction of Arthur’s widening eyes. His cock, magnificent and turgid, majestically parting the waters. “Moses and the Red Sea………just a conjuror’s trick compared to this, eh my love?”

Leaping up the bank, he quickly dries himself on the blanket Arthur throws him, the setting sun glowing around his glistening nakedness like a burnished aureole. Gossamer-weak, Arthur kneels. “Not much time my heart…….Mark will start getting restless……..best let Moses conquer the promised land.”

Kai soaks his palms, greases Arthur’s luscious hole with the oil, thrusts one finger, then two into that hot wet sweet darkness. Chuckling as Arthur moans his joy and praise.

Slowly Arthur lowers himself until Kai’s stiff prick presses against his drooling entrance. Grinds his dark head into Kai’s shoulder as Kai begins to stroke his little brother’s swollen shaft, dextrously circling and taunting, tickling the tip, sumptuously milking.

Descending further, Arthur’s dewy cleft spreads to swallow Kai’s throbbing length, encircling it with heat and fragrance, guiding it deeper and deeper inside.

Finally Arthur is sitting all the way in Kai’s lap, Kai’s taut cock buried to the hilt in his tight pucker.   
Then Arthur turns his head, interweaves their serpentine tongues, delivers a parching, knowing kiss.   
“Hold still my Kai.”  
And Arthur begins to fuck him, riding his rampant shaft delicately at first – then as Kai’s deft fondling plunges headlong into a fast fierce rhythm, Arthur relinquishes control, bucking wildly, savagely thrashing.

Determinedly clenching his thighs, Arthur grinds rapturously backwards, sucking that huge slippery Saxon prick into his intoxicated core. Kai stifles his low guttural groans against Arthur’s thick black hair, feeling the tang of blood as Arthur bites wolfishly at his wrist, as Arthur muzzles his own fiery whimpering.

It is ferocious and pristine, turbulent and sublime………..

Arthur's arse grips Kai's aching cock so tenaciously that Kai thinks he will surely crush it……then they come jubilantly together……..

A euphoric reaffirmation of life and of love and of liberation……….

“Well, you two certainly look refreshed.” Llud turns away to hide his knowledgeable smile. Fortuitously – or rather due to Llud’s shrewd management of the mead jug – Mark is happily drunk, blissfully retelling the tale of winning Kai’s freedom, ecstatically singing his own praises. He would be unlikely to notice if Kai and Arthur returned to the fire, with Arthur still flagrantly impaled on his big brother’s strong straight cock.

“ You’re in my debt now all three of you……..for no-one else could have possibly achieved what I just have. Once that stupid dullard Mordant unstopped the ale barrels I could feel victory firmly within my grasp. He and Kyn and the rest of his men all gathered around the table. Befuddled and full of themselves – thinking they had completely gotten the better of you Arthur.” Mark gives a contemptuous snort of laughter. “Then of course I was able to throw those interesting herbs on the fire – the ones you gave me in that little grey pouch – from the Wood People didn’t you say? I used the lot by the way – knowing you can always get more, since those scavengers seem to like you. Anyway, a few sniffs and they all hit the filthy rushes – between the ale and the herbs, they’ll be asleep until the snows come.”

Self-righteously Mark flings back his beefy shoulders, no doubt glad to be wearing his habitual leather garb again. “Tomorrow when we get home to your village we can gather a raiding party together – come back and crush Mordant and his men like a snake swallows a mouse. I’ll enjoy it too – proving to that bloody toad that I’m a real man and not some pillow-biting sissy. God’s teeth, I’m a wrestling champion – the most athletic robust man alive. As well as the most powerful king in the west and incredibly popular with the ladies.”

Seemingly satisfied with that smug evaluation, Mark settles comfortably against a tree. Exchanging an amused glance with Kai and Llud, Arthur hands Mark one more congratulatory cup of mead. “We’ll get the treasure back of course when we take Mordant’s armoury. But we’re not going to raze it to the ground. There’s a much more practical use for it. We’ll make it into a working forge again, smelt and cast our own weapons, for your people and mine.”

Starting to look decidedly sleepy, Mark offers an approving nod. “Fine idea…..you have my support cousin. He yawns lustily. “A couple more things. Could we please exchange our breeches now Arthur and I’ve just realised…..we’re a horse short. Someone will have to ride pillion tomorrow.”

Rising to his feet, Arthur makes a courteous gesture toward the darkness. “After you Mark…….By the way, don’t concern yourself about the horses. Kai and I can easily ride one together – we never mind sharing.”

And smiling serenely, Arthur retreats to remove his voluminous breeches. Leaving Mark wondering just why Kai and Llud have just both spit the dregs of their wine into the flames. He can’t see anything the slightest bit funny………..

Epilogue

“Well, you lot took your time.” Rowena stands almost truculently at the longhouse doors, hands on hips. “Arthur, Tugram wants to see you at once. Something about warning systems. Llud, welcome home.” She smiles softly in his direction. Then the smile abruptly vanishes. “Mark, no doubt in need of meat and ale. Both are ready – though it’s my cooking so the meat is probably charred and a bit leathery. Too bad. Kai........” Now the smile returns, bright and gleeful. “You'd better go inside – Theo has been fretting for you, but too........... Lenni was somewhat busy yesterday - and there's someone for you to meet.......”

“So what are you going to call him?” Arthur gazes down at his day-old nephew in wonder. So small and so perfect. It is another of life's miracles..........

“Well.” Kai's brown eyes twinkle. “Lenni had naming rights for a girl – Maeve for her grandmother – but I can have my choice for this little fellow, can’t I sweetheart?” He winks across at Lenni who simply sighs. Find a more beautiful sight in all the world than Kai, safely home, holding their new son and she will dispute it, with her winging fingers, to the ends of the earth………

Kai pretends to deliberate.“I thought perhaps........Cedric would be appropriate.” All at once Arthur goes weak. The camp fire........Mark and Llud looking at each other with venom..........Kai pressed warmly against him, pleasantly drunk, ever hopeful of his ant winning the race........

Behind them, in Kai's bed, Lenni smiles quietly. They are completely beyond redemption..........and now she has two sons named after insects.

“Anyway.” Thoughtfully Kai inspects his sleeping Cedric. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Flawless. He playfully ruffles Arthur's hair. “What are you going to call yours little brother?” Furrowing his brow, Arthur looks baffled. “My what big brother?”

Kai glances over at Lenni and they grin. Rowena’s cantankerous moods. The fact that she hasn’t kept her breakfast down for weeks. Her constant tears. For one of the most intelligent men in all of Britannia........

“Rowena.” Arthur is suddenly standing right behind her, interrupting her cautious stirring of tonight's chicken stew for supper. Perhaps if she is lucky everyone will think the unidentifiable lumpy bits are merely stray carrots.......... “What?” She shrieks the word in vehement irritation.

Is swung off her feet, kissed so fiercely that she is unable to catch her breath….. “You guessed?” Rowena is feeling rather light-headed – no doubt something to do with her interesting condition, nothing connected with that fervent kissing or how utterly in love she is……... Arthur grins impishly. “Well, no, Kai and Lenni told me…………why didn’t you?” Heat flooding her face, she looks away. “I wanted to be sure……..and once I kept putting it off, it became more and more difficult somehow. Anyway…….” – to her horror she begins to sniffle – “…..at least, it’s something I can do to make you happy.”

“Happy? You clever girl, I’m elated.” Another passionate kiss. Then Arthur’s eyes narrow. “Whatever made you think………” Very carefully he sits down on a bench, pulls Rowena on to his knee. “Alright, my spirited Jute princess, tell me.”

Now she feels completely silly. “It was nothing really……..” Those sceptical midnight-blue eyes. Sighing, Rowena surrenders. “It was a couple of the village gossips at the well, Gobnat and her cronies, a few weeks ago after……..” The blue eyes twinkle. “After you threw the wine pitcher at my head and the whole village heard the crash.” Safer now to lay her face against his shoulder and close her eyes.

“ They were talking about the other one………you almost married……..how when she was here you walked around the village hand-in-hand, how much you smiled, how she made you laugh……..we’ve never been like that. And she was beautiful. I know that much.” In a minute, Rowena thinks, I am definitely going to start weeping and it will have nothing to do with my interesting condition.

Slowly, patiently, Arthur tilts up her chin, forcing her to look at him. ‘Yes, she who made me a useless moonsick calf and broke the hearts of everyone I love, including you………. Perhaps they also should have mentioned how I once tipped her into the mud from horseback………..and I should have left her there, haughty shewolf.”

He gently traces the line of one cheek bone, feeling her shiver beneath his gliding finger. “Look, I can hold your hand and walk you to the water trough every morning if you want………but I rather thought there were other more important things ……that you do make me happy every day simply because you’ve agreed to share my life……..that I never could have married anyone else, not for a heartbeat………that occasionally – or more often – I do need something flung at my obstinate head – just ask Kai and Llud, better yet ask Lenni……… that everyone in this longhouse has always loved you……..and that you are going to give me the most precious gift that any woman can give a man……….Oh, what did I say wrong?……..now, I’ve really made you cry………”

His lips twitch. “ Alright, a raiding party to prepare for tomorrow……….Kai and I, Llud and Mark…………six others should be adequate……..a man on horseback being worth ten on foot………. the mead and the herbs of sleep having done their work……….and this time I have no attention of asking for entry at Mordant’s palisade.” Arthur gets to his feet, smiling as Rowena sniffs and loudly blows her nose. “It will be a good foundry to possess, worked by some of our men and Mark’s……….and I’m sure Karn will have some worthwhile ideas. Now, just because we can, let’s go make certain meddlesome women gape.” Raising his voice and buckling on his sword belt. “Kai? Big brother? Come with me. I need you……”

Actually Kai laughs so hard that he has to be thumped on the back to prevent him being sick. Theo, clinging to his hip like a frisky monkey and threatening to slip off each time his father chuckles more uproariously. There is indeed a raiding party being arranged – although Arthur is having to do all the explaining to the various village warriors as Kai is incapable. Be ready at dawn. Location. Strategy. Objectives. That part is all quite straightforward.

No, what has Kai doubled up is the fact that Arthur has Rowena’s hand firmly in his the whole time - since their expedition around the village involves several trips past the well where Gobnat and her blatherskite companions are gathered, tattling. And each time they pass Arthur’s blue gaze becomes just a little more steely and the gossipmongers become just a little more silent. Possibly idle babble concerning Benedicta will be less forthcoming in the future…………

When they return to the longhouse the raiding party is organised to leave at sunrise, Arthur is grinning triumphantly, Rowena is blushing a hot dark crimson and every muscle in Kai’s stomach is aching with exuberant mirth. All in all, a very successful outcome.

That night at supper though, Mark grows somewhat maudlin. Gazing around the main room of the longhouse, bright and busy in the candlelight. He sighs heavily into his goblet of adder’s sting. “I’ve just realised…… it will be rather lonely going back to Cornwall after we’ve destroyed that fool Mordant tomorrow.” Looking pensively from Kai to Arthur. “The two of you are so lucky – you Kai, with Lenni and your fine sons and you Arthur, with your whelping wife. Both of you with good old Llud for a father.” Sounding almost close to drunken tears. “What do I have? A lonely longhouse with Herrick for company or my mother berating me when she comes to visit or my loony sister descending on me with her dreadful twins and that milksop Corin.”

Mark stares disconsolately into the fire. “It would be nice to have a bride beside my hearth, the prospect of children. Oh, so very very nice.” His voice trails off into tipsy silence (Little knowing that half a year or so later, Bavick’s ravishing daughter will sweep into his life, his heart then evermore forfeit to the comely lady of the lake.)

Lurching to his feet, Mark retrieves his cape. “I suppose I had better make tracks to the guest quarters. A busy day of raiding and retribution ahead.” Immediately Kai rises from the bench beside the table, handing Cedric over to Lenni, winking playfully at Arthur behind Mark’s back. “I’d better walk with you then Mark so that we can discuss arrangements.” Wrinkling his brow, Mark scratches his beard in confusion. “Arrangements for what Kai? I think everything is ready for the attack on the armoury.” Kai nods solemnly. “Oh yes, all ready indeed. No, I meant for me coming home with you to Cornwall. You bought me Mark, fair and square. You own me, I’m yours.”

All at once, the King of Cornwall appears vaguely alarmed – which may or may not have something to do with the surfeit of adder’s sting he has recently consumed. “No Kai, don’t be silly. That was simply for show. None of it was real.” His wine-muddled mind whirling in ever-decreasing circles. Determinedly, Kai shakes his head. “Mark I insist – especially in light of how lonely you are. A bargain’s a bargain and I’m a man of my word. Of course, I’ll miss Lenni and my boys – but I’m sure I can visit sometimes. Besides, they can come to Cornwall now and then. Wonderful balmy weather in your territory Marcus Aurelius – perfect for children.” He wraps himself in his piebald cloak. “Alright, off we go Mark. So much to plan.” Recklessly slinging a companionable arm around Mark’s stocky shoulders, guiding him cordially out into the moonlight……….

A little while later Arthur is finishing his inspection of the night sentries when Kai appears beside him, grinning devilishly. Arthur chews on his lip. “So big brother, are you still going to pack your bags for Cornwall?” Kai looks regretful. “No, don’t think I can………the beard just doesn’t……..arouse me somehow although I quite like the rasp of this in the mornings.” Teasingly he trails a finger across the faint black stubble blooming along Arthur’s jaw.

Shivering deliciously, Arthur moves closer. “Anything else keeping you here?” Smiling tenderly, Kai pulls Arthur into the shadows, encloses him within the warm circle of his arms. “Well yes actually……..You see I have this little brother………and he’s stubborn and headstrong and downright maddening sometimes” (hearing Arthur chuckle softly against his neck) “but he’s also…….oh……… handsome and witty and clever and good with a sword” (leaning forward to whisper dramatically in Arthur’s ear) “and he’s got the most enormous cock” (gently brushing Arthur’s black hair back from his forehead) “but most of all, I’m hopelessly, helplessly in love with him.”

And melting, their mouths meet, letting only the stars stand as witness……… completely defenceless……formidably strong……utterly lost…………forever found……….


End file.
